


Rantaro's Anguish

by Foffy_the_Sheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, I'm very sorry for this, M/M, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, This Shouldn't Exist But It Does, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foffy_the_Sheep/pseuds/Foffy_the_Sheep
Summary: Rantaro goes through an incredible ordeal
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rantaro's Anguish

Rantaro screamed. He was in so much pain, he could barely comprehend his surroundings. Everything around him was a blur. All he could think about was the pain. “C-Come on, you’re almost there! Just a little bit more!” Mikan said. Shuichi squeezed Rantaro’s hand as he cried out in pain yet again. “I’m right here, Rantaro. You can do this.” Rantaro’s screams continued as he started to push once more, then finally, the baby came out. “Y-Y-You did it! Congratulations, you’ve given birth to a h-healthy baby!” 

As Mikan spoke, Rantaro let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and laid back in the hospital bed, his breathing ragged. “Thank god. It’s about time.” Shuichi’s eyes gleamed with excited at the sight of his newborn child. “That’s our baby, Rantaro!” Rantaro gestured to Mikan. “Can I hold her?” Mikan gently placed the small and delicate form of the newborn baby into Rantaro’s waiting arms. “Our little Himiko…” Rantaro said softly, as he admired the face of their newborn child. 

The expression on Shuichi’s face instantly soured upon hearing that name. “Um, excuse me? Our little what? You are not naming this baby after your fucking chuuni ex-girlfriend, I will murder you in cold blood before I let that happen.” Now it was Rantaro’s turn to be offended. “Okay first of all, it was an amicable breakup and we’re still friends. People name babies after their friends all the time, there’s nothing wrong with that. Second, she’s not a chuuni. She keeps up a healthy kayfabe as part of being an entertainer and I respect and admire that about her. Third, that’s not even where I got the name from. I’m naming her after Himiko Toga from My Hero Academia.” 

Shuichi was aghast at this point. “Okay, that’s worse. I didn’t think I could hate your name suggestion any more than I already did, but you proved me wrong. Incredible.” Mikan, who was watching as all this proceeded, tried to stammer out a quiet plea for the two parents to stop fighting, but it went unheard amongst the two participants of the increasingly louder conversation. “Hey, calm down. We don’t have to decide on the name right now, we can talk about this later.” Rantaro said, trying to the soothe the nerves of his agitated husband. “Oh, everything has to happen on your schedule, huh? The whole word just fucking revolves around you!” Shuichi yelled. The attempt at calming the situation had failed. “Look, I just squeezed a baby out of my damn vagina, I think I’ve earned the right to a night off from your shit Shuichi!”

“You know what? Fuck you!” Shuichi took off his hat with the words “#1 Dad” on it and threw it to the ground, then stomped on it for good measure. “If this is how it’s going to be, you can raise this baby by yourself. I’m out.” With that, Shuichi stormed out of the hospital room. “You got that fucking hat for yourself dumbass, so that doesn’t hurt my feelings at all!” Rantaro yelled after him. Mikan, who had been on edge throughout the shouting match despite not being a participant, finally broke down and started crying after the door slammed shut.

“Hey, what’s the matter with you? I’m the one who’s about to go through a messy divorce.” Rantaro said jokingly. “I… I j-just don’t like w-watching p-people f-fight…” Mikan managed to say between sobs. “Ah. I’m really sorry for all that.” Rantaro said, quickly changing his tone upon realizing he’d been too dismissive of the poor nurse. “Listen, how about I buy you dinner to make it up to you?” Mikan sobs started to lessen in volume and length. “Th-That’s very nice of you… b-but I think you and your b-baby should get some rest for now…” Rantaro nodded in acknowledgement. “Alright, fair enough. Another time then, okay?” Mikan, who had stopped crying and started to collect herself at this point, began blushing. “O-Okay… if you i-insist…” 

Rantaro smiled warmly as she got off the ground and came cover to collect the baby from his arms. “Absolutely. It’d be my pleasure.” he said. “A-Alright then... i-it’s a d-date.” Mikan stammered as she examined the newborn baby Himiko. “Glad to hear it…” Rantaro said as he began to drift off to sleep, clearly exhausted from the day’s proceedings. Maybe if things went well here, Himiko would end up having a lovely new mother. He smiled at the thought of it, the last one he had before fading out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful and I'd like to apologize to anyone who reads it and also society as a whole for making it


End file.
